


protag!chihiro au: main story

by patchymoon



Series: protag!chihiro au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, Inferiority Complex, Spoilers, danganronpa 1 spoilers, oh no hes soft, protag!chihiro au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchymoon/pseuds/patchymoon
Summary: this fic answers the question only i asked probably: what if chihiro was the protagonist instead of makoto?





	1. intro shit i guess

before i start writing this fic im gonna say this:  
i am not all that good at writing. im good at grammar and have a reasonably high vocabulary in the english language, but my writing flow can and will probably be off at times throughout the course of this fic, due to the fact that i dont have much of a history when it comes to writing long shit like this. this is more of a creative exercise for me than anything else.  
also, i recommend that you've played all the way through danganronpa 1 before reading this fic, as this au doesnt have enough stuff that derives it from the original (as its just a simple role swap au), thus heavy spoilers, along with the fact that a lot of shit in this fic probably wont make sense unless you've played through the game yourself. 


	2. The Prologue, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> protag!chihiro meets the boys i guess

Chihiro found himself to be in a classroom. An empty classroom. Nobody else is there, just Chihiro, a classroom layout, a piece of paper on the floor, and... security cameras? Metal plates covering the windows?  
"H-huh...Where am I!?" Chihiro panicked.  
"C-calm down Chihiro," He said to himself, "You need to figure out things first."  
Chihiro looked down at the piece of paper, picked it up, and started to read its contents.  
_"You will all meet in the main hall at 8:00 A.M."_  
He looked at the clock on the classroom wall. It was 7:58 A.M. In a small panic, he left the classroom.  
"lets see... main hall, main hall..."  
There it was. He peeked in the large room to make sure and, as expected, there were a bunch of other highschoolers in the room. He nervously walked in.  
"H-hello...?"  
"Oh hey, there's another one." A blue haired girl said.  
Everyone seemed to gather around the small programmer.  
"Lemme guess, an ultimate too, huh?" An overweight boy with a goofy face said.  
"Y-yes," Chihiro nervously replied, "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, the ultimate programmer."  
Right after he said that, one more student dashed into the room, looking all sweaty. He looked rather casual, with a green hoodie and regular jeans. He stook out like a sore thumb, not because he was flashy among the other students; rather, he looked extremely normal when compared to the rest of the students.  
"Sorry I'm late!" He yelled.  
"Aha! that makes 15!" said the blue-haired girl.  
"Does that make all of us?" asked a lavender-haired girl.  
"I'd guess so," Chihiro replied.  
"alright! its time for introductions!" A tan-skinned girl announced.  
"I guess i should introduce myself to the new boy over there first," Chihiro thought.  
Chihiro carefully walked over to the normal-looking boy.  
"Um, hello there..." Chihiro nervously said to him, "Since we're doing introductions now, I'll have to tell you my name. I'm chihiro Fujisaki, ultimate programmer. What's your name?"  
"Makoto Naegi," the boy responded, "Ultimate lucky student, but I guess I'm not as lucky as you may think. I'm just a normal dude."  
"Nice to meet you, Makoto," Chihiro responded. "I'm gonna go hear who the other people are."  
"Same here," Said Makoto.  
After all the introductions and discussing what the hell was going on, a bell was heard.  
"Testing testing 1, 2, 3! To all incoming students, I would like to start the entrance ceremony at... right now! Everyone, go head over to the gym!"  
Everyone watched from a monitor on the wall. All of this was being said by a black and white... bear?  
"What the fuck is goin' on!!?" Mondo yelled. "First we're all in some sort of twisted school, and now we have to deal with a fucking teddy bear!?"  
"I think we have no choice but to go to the gym," Kyoko said, "It's the best option for answers, and who knows what will happen if we resist."  
"I agree..." Chihiro said.  
With all of that being said, all 15 students walked into the gym area. In the gym was the same black and white bear from before, the one that told everyone to go in the gym in the first place.


	3. The Prologue, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monokuma shows da rulez

"Howdy do~! Its me!" The bear announced."My name is Monokuma, the school's headmaster and _adorable_ mascot!"  
"Bold of you to assume we think you’re cute," Byakuya bluntly replied.  
"Boohoohoo, not even my own students like me..." Monokuma sobbed, "Aaanyways, I've gathered you all here today to discuss how you're all going to spend the rest of your lives here!"  
"the rest... of our lives..?" Chihiro worriedly questioned.

"Right on! bingo!" Monokuma exclaimed. "You'll all be here for the rest of your lives here, unless you follow certain instructions. Intrigued? Well, first I'll give all of you your e-handbooks!"  
Monokuma proceeded to pass out multiple card-sized devices filled with information about all the students, with a built-in map of the school and a list of rules.

"Now, we all have to look at the rules!" Monokuma said.  
Everyone looked at the rules section on the device.  
 _Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._  
"So we really are stuck in here..." Chihiro muttered, hope draining from his eyes.  
 _Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise with caution._  
 _Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._  
The rules were read of by each of the students, until...  
 _Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered._  
Every student in the gym looked shocked. Everyone's voice of shock echoed around the gym. It was as if, out of nowhere, a cloud of despair appeared above all of the students. One more rule popped up on the E-handbook:  
 _Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary._  
That was all. It seemed as though Monokuma had complete control of their lives. Then, a voice was heard.  
"As long as we don't kill eachother, we'll all be fine, right?" Makoto asked.  
"Upupupu, that is true," Monokuma answered, "But that doesn't mean I dont have any tricks up my sleeve..."  
"We won't give in to your tricks, Monokuma!" Makoto yelled at the bear.  
"We'll see about that..." Monokuma replied.


End file.
